


That Do Re Mi

by chellefic



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 12:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15119780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chellefic/pseuds/chellefic
Summary: Rodney thinks John needs to give up control.





	That Do Re Mi

**Author's Note:**

> This was a birthday gift for wickdzoot. Observations about the shape of Rodney's ass are courtesy of The Grrrl. The title, which has no connection to the fic really, is from a Woody Guthrie tune that's been stuck in my head.

What was wrong with those skinny hips that they couldn't move faster, Rodney thought, again, as his hands clenched around fistfuls of sheet.

John slid all the way into him and stopped. Rodney could feel John's hipbones pushing into his ass cheeks and he tried to move forward, to get the leverage to thrust, but John's hands on his hips held him still. He groaned in frustration.

John moved, just a little, just enough to send the head of his cock over Rodney's prostate again and again.

The pleasure was so intense it was almost painful. Rodney opened his mouth to beg, to plead, but no sound came out.

John leaned over him, his chest pressing into Rodney's back, "Do it, Rodney. Come."

Rodney tried not to, he really did, but John made a short, sharp thrust and Rodney came. He came shaking and panting, and John just stayed there, his body covering Rodney's, his cock as deep inside Rodney as John could get it.

"Jesus, John," Rodney whispered when the ability to speak returned.

John didn't answer. Rodney didn't need to see his face to know that he was smiling that smug little smile of his. He brushed a kiss to the back of Rodney's neck and then lifted himself upright. Rodney moaned. He knew what was next. John was still hard and he hated to come alone. Rodney shifted his forearms a little, distributing his weight more comfortably, and prepared for round three.

Round one had been a hands and mouth combination that had left Rodney's chest dotted with come. John had begun round two by licking Rodney clean while fingering his ass.

Now John was hard and Rodney was spent and there was only way this could end—with Rodney even more spent.

John began touching him, his hands moving over Rodney's back and sides while John's cock remained where it was. John knew all of his weak spots, knew exactly what to do, how to touch, and by the time John's hand had begun sliding up his thigh Rodney's softening cock and begun to harden again.

John's hand curled around Rodney's cock and he began to stroke. It was the rhythm Rodney hated, the one that was fast enough to get him to the brink but too slow to take him over. Not that he was close now, but he soon would be. No other lover had ever known his body the way John did.

John began moving, but this time he didn't hold Rodney still. Rodney pushed himself back onto John's cock almost gratefully. He loved this, not just feeling John in him, but moving, taking John in, even if his own eagerness made him feel like a cock hungry slut.

Rodney put his whole body into the motion, pushing himself back onto John's cock and then moving forward just so he could push back again. John moved in time with Rodney's greedy rocking and the pace began to build.

John tightened his grip on Rodney's cock and Rodney came.

"Fuck, Rodney," John murmured and then he came too. Rodney felt every jerk of the cock inside him. Knowing John was coming, feeling it, just made him come harder.

When at last John's hips had stopped moving and Rodney had stopped trembling, John carefully withdrew and dropped onto his side next to Rodney.

Rodney wasn't entirely certain there was enough energy left in his muscles for actual motion, but he somehow managed to shift from his knees to his back. "Why do I always get the wet spot?"

"Because you created it."

Rodney turned his head. John had his 'I just made you come until your balls gave up in defeat' look. Most of the time Rodney was too busy enjoying the post-coital lassitude to be annoyed. "It's an ego thing, isn't it?"

John rested a hand on Rodney's stomach. "What is?"

"This determination of yours to make me come until there isn't a drop of semen left in my body."

"I like pleasing my partners. Something wrong with that?"

Rodney didn't really have any reason to complain. Still. "Sometimes once is enough."

"You're complaining because I give you too many orgasms?"

Give? It took Rodney all of half a second to process that. "It's about control," he said with sudden understanding. "You like making me shake and tremble and speak in tongues while you stay calm and in control."

"You don't speak in tongues."

"You're dodging the issue."

"What issue?

"This ego, control thing of yours."

"Ego, control thing? You think I have an ego and control thing because I like to make you come?"

"Yes."

"That's nuts."

"I don't think so."

"You wouldn't."

Rodney sighed. He had to find a way to explain this that wouldn't make John defensive, but he wasn't too keen on exposing his own soft spots either. "You like giving me pleasure."

"Yeah?" There was a hint of suspicion in John's voice.

"And I like giving you pleasure, but I rarely get to."

"You gave me a blow-job yesterday."

"It was a sixty-nine."

John looked down at his chest and began tracing one of Rodney's fingers with his. "You really think I'm a control freak in bed?"

"Yes."

"That's what I love about you, Rodney, your tact."

Rodney chuckled. "You love my ass."

"It's heart-shaped."

"It is not."

"Is too." John grinned. "I could take pictures if you like."

"I'll take your word for it."

"All right. I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"Give you control. Isn't that what you want?"

Rodney's mind began considering the possibilities and his dick began to harden. "Sure. When?"

"After we get back from tomorrow's mission."

Damn. Rodney had forgotten about that. And they were scheduled to be gone for two days. Of course, that would give him more time to plan. "When we get back," he agreed.

"So tell your dick to relax and lets get some sleep."

Rodney looked down at his cock. "Relax."

"You really think that's gonna work?"

Rodney shrugged one shoulder. "Just ignore it. It'll go away."

"It's pressing into my leg."

"It likes you."

"I thought I gave it too many orgasms."

"And he crosses from snarky to bitchy."

"Fine. I'll ignore it."

Rodney closed his eyes and immediately began thinking about what he was going to do to John when they got back. He was considering what combination of fingers and mouth would be best for John's nipples when a hand closed around his cock.

"I can't ignore it," John growled.

Rodney laughed. "I didn't think you could."

It was easy and quick and mutual and they drifted off to sleep sticky and sated.

***  
"Rodney?"

Rodney looked up at Elizabeth. He'd been distracted for most to the mission, and he wasn't doing much better in the debriefing. "I agree completely with Major Sheppard's assessment."

"You don't have anything to add?" Elizabeth sounded surprised. Was he really that contrary, Rodney wondered.

"Nope. Not a thing."

"In that case, you're all dismissed. Take the rest of the day off and we'll meet to discuss your next mission at 1100 tomorrow."

John nudged him as soon as they were out the door. "You were a little distracted in there."

"Was I?"

"You were."

Rodney slowed his pace, allowing Ford and Teyla to get farther ahead of them and out of earshot. "I wonder why."

"Can't imagine," John said with a grin.

"You're insufferable."

"Yeah, but that's what you like about me."

Rodney snorted. "It's definitely not your ass." He sped up, leaving John a couple of steps behind.

"What's wrong with my ass?" John demanded, catching up to him.

"It's not heart-shaped."

John laughed. "You know I don't think insulting a person's ass is much of a seduction technique."

"It works for you."

"I have never insulted your ass."

"Uh-huh."

"I haven't. Desecrated it maybe, but not insulted." Rodney smiled. "You think my ass is holy?"

"I didn't say that."

"Desecration implies some sort of sanctity."

"You're weird. I'm involved with a weirdo."

"With a heart-shaped, holy ass, apparently."

John stopped walking and placed a hand on Rodney's arm, stopping him, too. "When?"

"An hour," Rodney suggested.

John nodded. "I'll see you then." Giving Rodney's arm a squeeze, he let go and started toward his quarters.

Rodney watched him leave. An hour. One hour and then he'd have John Sheppard naked and willing to do whatever Rodney wanted. It'd be great. Rodney was sure of it.

***  
Rodney showered, shaved, and brushed his teeth. Then he tried to decide if he should get dressed. They hadn't agreed on whether they were meeting in Rodney's quarters or John's. He'd need clothes if they were meeting in John's, and he might need them if they were meeting in his. If he was naked and John was clothed then John would have an advantage. Rodney didn't think he should let John have any more advantages than he already had.

He pulled on some pants, not bothering with underwear. It wasn't as if he was going to be wearing them for long. Now for a shirt. Should he bother with something that matched his pants or just grab a t-shirt? John probably wouldn't notice. He was a guy. But then Rodney was a guy and he noticed. Sometimes. Deciding that he was thinking about this far too much, he pulled on a plain white t-shirt.

Lube. Rodney picked the bottle up from the small table that served as both a desk and place for piling miscellaneous stuff. Wanting to put it somewhere more convenient he shoved it under a pillow. There was a visible bulge where the lube was. He pulled it back out and set it on the floor next to his side of the bed.

When had he gotten a side of the bed? The whole bed was his. It was his bed, in his quarters. Rodney took a deep breath. He hadn't had a side of the bed in a very long time, or ever really. A side of the bed, that was a good thing. It implied steadiness, commitment and lots of really good sex.

There was a knock on his door, followed by a soft, "Rodney."

He looked down at his shirt. It was too late to change now. "Come in."

The door slid open and John stepped into the room. He was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans. Rodney's dick started to harden. Get over it, Rodney scolded it silently, he doesn't look that good in black.

"Hey," John said.

Rodney would have said something about how articulate John was being, but all he could get out was, "Hey." John took a step toward him and Rodney forced himself to say something. "You want something to drink?"

John frowned. "You have beverages?"

"No, but I could get some."

"I'm fine."

"Okay." Rodney took a deep breath. This was ridiculous. He didn't have anything to be nervous about. He had a side of the bed and a heart-shaped ass. Feeling determined, he walked over to John, cupped his face in his hands, and kissed him. Rodney's nervousness began to fade. He knew how to do this, to kiss John, to make John feel good.

And John was feeling good, at least if the small sounds coming from the back of his throat were any indication. Rodney was pretty sure they were. So was the hard on pressing into him. Feeling John get hard made Rodney hot, every time. He kept thinking that he'd get used to it, but he hadn't yet. It was still a complete rush.

Burying one hand in John's still damp hair, he moved his lips from John's mouth to his neck. John had a sensitive neck and Rodney liked tasting it. He captured a bit of John's skin with his lips and sucked lightly. John pressed into him. Rodney moved on to the next bit of skin, and then the next. John tilted his head to the side and his arms tightened around Rodney's shoulders.

When he reached the neck of John's shirt, Rodney lifted his head and his lips found John's without his even thinking about it. Long, drawn out kisses. Rodney had one arm around John's waist and he used it to keep John pressed tight against him, not that John was trying to pull away.

"I want to undress you," Rodney whispered when they parted.

"I won't stop you." John's tone was a little breathless and his eyes were wide.

Rodney smiled. He made John like that, made John look like that, like he'd been well and thoroughly kissed and was seriously turned on as a result. Taking hold of John's shirt, he pulled it upward. John raised his arms and Rodney dropped the shirt to the floor.

Rodney had a thing for John's chest and he moved a hand over the newly exposed skin. John was lean, but he was strong and Rodney liked the feel of muscles and hair beneath his hands. John's chest was manly, even his ridiculously perfect nipples were manly.

"What?" John asked.

Rodney shook his head. "Nothing." No way in hell were the words 'manly chest' crossing his lips. Ever. Ducking his head, Rodney playfully licked one of John's nipples. Then he stood and reached for the button holding John's jeans closed. He opened it with a single hand and then lowered the zipper.

John's cock pushed forward. John hadn't bothered with underwear either and the sight of his cock sticking out of his black jeans was enough to make Rodney want to drop to his knees.

So he did.

Taking hold of John's cock with his hand, he rubbed his cheek across the underside and then brushed the head with his lips.

John placed his hands on Rodney's shoulders.

Assuming that was encouragement, Rodney took some of John's cock into his mouth and sucked. John's cock was warm and solid. It always felt good in Rodney's mouth; so good that Rodney had begun to think he might be developing a bit of an oral fixation. He slid his mouth back and forth, not doing anything more than just letting them both feel it. He was going to stop, to finish undressing John, but then John's cock hit the back of his mouth and John's hands tightened on his shoulders.

Rodney looked up.

John was staring at him with wide eyes, looking needy and vulnerable in a way that made the blood in Rodney's cock pound. John wanted him. Rodney swallowed and the head of John's cock slipped into his throat. Rodney hadn't thought it would work, but it did and John made a desperate, gasping sound. Rodney began sucking again, and moving, drawing John in and out of his mouth and throat.

John's hips moved in a partial, abandoned thrust.

Rodney took his lover's hips in his hands. He moved John's hips back and forth, matching them to his own rhythm. John got the message and began to thrust.

It was so fucking erotic Rodney had trouble keeping himself from coming.

"Rodney." John squeezed his shoulders painfully.

Rodney took him deep and John came. Rodney just held still and let it happen, let John fill him.

When the last spurts faded, Rodney rose to his feet.

John leaned against him. "That was…" he murmured, resting his head on Rodney's shoulder.

Rodney slid his arms around John. "Yeah, it was." He guided John to the bed. "Here, sit."

John sat and Rodney knelt again. This time he removed John's shoes and socks. He tugged on the leg of John's jeans. "These, too."

John stood and Rodney pulled the jeans down. Skinny, hairy legs weren't attractive, at least not to Rodney. Except John' s legs were. They really were. John stepped out of the jeans and Rodney slid his hands up the back of John's legs. Even though they'd been doing this for months he'd never really touched John's legs before. His calves felt good, which Rodney was pretty sure was a sign that he'd officially lost it.

"Hey," John protested when Rodney's hands touched the backs of his knees.

"Ticklish?"

"Everyone's ticklish there."

Rodney brushed his fingers across the area in question.

"Rodney."

Rodney grinned. "Sorry."

"No you're not."

"No, I'm not," Rodney admitted, moving his hands upward. John's thighs were firm. Rodney's mother would have killed for thighs like that. Desperate to banish all thoughts of his mother, Rodney cupped John's ass in his hands.

"Like it?" John asked, looking down at him.

"It's not heart-shaped."

"You just can't let that go, can you?"

"Why don't you lay down and I'll see if I figure out what shape yours is?"

"I didn't know geometry was your specialty," John griped, but he settled onto the bed on his stomach anyway.

Rodney straddled his hips. There were so many parts of John that he hadn't touched yet. How had he missed them? Oh, yeah, John was a control freak who got off on making Rodney come until his brains spurted out his cock. Rodney smiled to himself. He could make brains come out of cocks, too.

Placing his hands on John's shoulders, he began to rub.

"Mmmm. I didn't know a back rub was included," John said.

"It's complimentary."

"Ah."

Rodney slid his hands down the center of John's back and then back up. John's muscles were awfully tight for a man who had just come.

He worked slowly, needing and stroking. John began to relax. Rodney smiled. It appeared he actually had learned something from that massage therapist he'd dated in grad school.

John's breathing was getting slower and deeper.

Rodney leaned forward. "You're not falling asleep on me are you?" he asked softly.

"Not a chance."

"Good." Rodney kissed the back of John's neck, lingering for a moment before moving lower. He worked his way down John's back one kiss at a time. He used his hands, too, but his intention now was to arouse, not relax. He slid his hands over John's skin stroking his sides and back and shoulders.

John made tiny encouraging sounds and Rodney rubbed the center of John's back with his nose.

"What are you doing?" John asked sounding more amused than concerned.

"Nothing."

"Didn't feel like nothing."

"Did you like it?" Rodney tried for a low, husky tone. He didn't get it.

"Maybe."

Rodney licked a path up the center of John's back. "Did you like that?"

"Now you're being silly."

"Me? Silly?"

"That's the problem with geniuses. They have weird ideas of fun."

"Like having sex with Air Force officers." Before John could answer Rodney shifted to the side. "Spread your legs."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"What are you, four? Spread your legs."

John spread his legs and Rodney knelt between them. Gazing down at John's ass, he tilted his head to the side.

"You're trying to decide what shape my ass is, aren't you?"

"Actually, yes."

"And?"

"It's kind of rectangular."

"Rectangular," John repeated. "How can my ass be rectangular?"

"Well the two halves are pretty much even on all four sides, like a square, and when you put two squares of the same size together you get a rectangle."

"You're saying I have a box-like ass."

Rodney had to laugh at the aggrieved tone. Not laughing wasn't even an option. "You have a lovely ass."

"Thank you."

Rodney patted the part under discussion. "One could even say it's lickable."

"Is that what you have planned?" John twisted the upper half of his body around in an attempt to see Rodney.

"Maybe."

"Right, because my ass so resembles a Tootsie pop."

"Now that you mention it." Leaning down, Rodney nipped the small of John's back. Then he kissed it, treating it the same way he had John's neck and upper back.

With a sigh, John returned to his former position.

Rodney began kissing his way lower. Reaching the place where John's buttocks met, he sucked. Then he slipped his tongue between them, just a little.

John's breath caught. Rodney would have missed it if he hadn't been so completely focused on John.

Taking hold of John's hips, he lifted. John rose onto his knees. The change in position parted John's cheeks slightly, exposing him to Rodney's gaze. He could see John's entrance with it's crinkled skin, and the smattering of hair that surrounded it. John's balls were visible between his thighs and Rodney reached between John's legs to cup them in his hand. They were soft and vulnerable and touching them always filled him with an odd tenderness.

Rodney leaned down until his face was level with John's ass, until he could simply reach out with his tongue and touch.

He touched and John groaned.

He liked making John groan, so he touched again. And again. They were little touches at first, flicks of his tongue and soft, caressing circles around the edge of John's entrance, but soon he was holding onto John's thighs and burying his face in John's ass.

John began rocking back and forth, trying to get Rodney's tongue deeper inside him. He was making soft, desperate sounds and Rodney was so turned on he thought he'd burst.

"Please."

Rodney had never heard anyone sound as exposed as John did at that moment. Letting go of one of John's thighs, he took John's cock in his hand and stroked, long fast strokes from base to head and back.

John went still. Then he came. His entire body trembled and Rodney felt the muscles in John's ass contract around his tongue.

John dropped his head and shoulders onto the bed. Rodney rose up on his knees and stroked John's back. "Okay?" he asked softly.

"Just trying to remember how to breathe."

"Breathing's good," Rodney agreed. He slid off the end of the bed and John rolled onto his back.

"Come here."

Rodney had been intending to undress, but John was reaching for him. He climbed onto the bed and John tugged him close, burying his face in Rodney's neck. Rodney held him.

"Damn, that was intense," John murmured.

"Yeah it was."

John lifted his head. "Where'd you learn to do that anyway?"

"Ex-girlfriend."

"She did that to you and you let her go?"

"Is that your way of saying you're never going to let me go?" Rodney teased, not wanting to discuss exes.

John gazed at him for a long moment and then smiled. "I guess it is."

Rodney was still trying to think of an answer when John kissed him. It was slow and generous and it did nothing to ease Rodney's arousal.

"You're overdressed," John said.

"Even horny, nothing gets by you." Rodney kissed him again and then stood. Keenly aware of John watching, he pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it to the ground. He'd always been uncomfortable with people looking at him, even the massage therapist, but John so obviously enjoyed seeing Rodney naked that Rodney had started to like having John look at him.

"Commando?" John observed when Rodney undid his pants. "Isn't that a little risky? What if you fell and hit your head? What would Dr. Beckett say?"

"He'd probably ask why I hadn't brought more underwear with me from Earth." Rodney knelt beside John on the bed. "And I'd have to explain that I brought plenty; they had just all gotten mixed in with yours."

"I'm sure he'd understand. Doctors understand about sex." John lifted himself up on to one elbow and placed a hand on Rodney's cock. "You're really hard." He looked up at Rodney as he spoke.

Rodney cupped the back of John's head in his hand, his fingers sliding into John's hair. "Suck me."

John's mouth closed around the head of his cock. Rodney moaned. He was hard, really hard, and John's mouth was soft and warm. John sucked and the pressure on Rodney's aching cock pulled pleasure right through him.

Rodney stared at the man sucking him. All he could see was the back of John's head, but he stared anyway, watching it move up and down, feeling John's mouth moving over him with the exact same rhythm.

It was too much. He was too aroused. He came in John's mouth long and hard. John swallowed and that just made him come more.

By the time it ended, he was doubled over, resting his cheek on John's back and shaking from the aftershocks.

"Rodney." John's voice was muffled.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind?"

Rodney did mind, but his back probably wouldn't appreciate it if he stayed in this position for too long. Pressing a quick kiss to the skin he'd been resting on, he sat up.

John was insufferably smug. "You know," he said, settling onto his side, "I think we may have set a new speed record."

Rodney pushed him onto his back and lay down. "Keep it up and I won't help you be less… up."

"So you want to help me go down?"

Rodney chuckled and rested his forehead against John's shoulder.

John turned a little and placed a hand on the back of Rodney's head. He guided Rodney's mouth to his.

The taste of his come in John's mouth was one of those things Rodney had thought would eventually stop turning him on. Eventually hadn't arrived yet. The taste was intimate and a little dirty and Rodney's cock twitched with renewed interest.

Rodney caressed John's chest as they kissed, pausing to rub a nipple with his thumb. John groaned and the kiss got a little deeper and a little sloppier.

Rodney kept touching and John held onto him. It felt like John was putting everything he had into the kiss. There was passion and tenderness and more vulnerability than Rodney had ever imagined John feeling.

He drew slowly back and then groped for the lube. John watched him pour some of it into his palm and then rub his hands together, warming it. He stroked John's cock with one hand and then the other. Taking the base in one hand, he rubbed the palm of his other hand over the head.

John moaned.

Rodney gave John's cock one last affectionate stroke before letting it go and straddling him. He poured some more lube into his hand, but before he could coat his fingers John stopped him.

"Let me." John dipped his fingers in the lube and them moved his hand between Rodney's legs to his opening.

Rodney's body responded to the familiar touch and he lowered his hips a little, sinking onto John's fingers.

"I love this, touching you like this," John said quietly. "You feel so good inside, warm and smooth. And the way you look…"

"How…" Rodney struggled to form words as John's fingers slid all of the way into him.

"Hot," John said, and the tone of his voice was enough to convince Rodney. " You look hot."

Rodney shifted his gaze from John's face to the place where their bodies were joined. His cock was in the way and he couldn't see much. "Have to take your word for it," he breathed as John slowly pulled his fingers back.

"Not there. Your face."

Rodney stared at him, and John reached up, his fingers brushing Rodney's cheek just as his other fingers slid back inside. "I like your face," John explained.

"Oh." Unable to think of anything else to say and not wanting John to see how affected he was, Rodney kissed him.

When the kiss ended, he reached behind himself for John's cock. John withdrew his fingers and Rodney lowered himself onto John.

There was a slight burn when the head pushed past the first ring of muscle and then he was sliding down, taking John into him.

John groaned and placed his hands on Rodney's hips.

Rodney began to move. It was a little awkward at first, but then his body found the rhythm. It was so good. Rodney loved the feel of John's hips meeting his ass. And he loved John's cock, needed it. Needed it moving inside him. Needed it opening him, touching him, fucking him.

He was almost desperate now. "Fuck me."

John lifted his hips, thrusting deep.

"Hard. Please. Please, John."

"Rodney."

Rodney kept moving. He just… he needed…

"Rodney, let me roll us."

He forced his hips to still and when John started to turn, Rodney rolled with him, his legs locking around John's waist. Somehow they managed to keep John inside him and John pressed a brief, hard kiss to Rodney's lips. Then he began to thrust. It was hard and deep. No finesse and no control, just John's body and his moving together.

John's arms had somehow gotten wound around Rodney's shoulders and John's face was buried in his neck.

John's thrusts grew wilder, and Rodney matched him stroke for stroke.

"John," Rodney panted, "close. I'm close."

"Come. Please. Love feeling you come. Want to feel it. Please."

John's words were enough to send him over the edge. Rodney started to come and then John thrust into him, gasped his name, and began to come, too.

Their bodies continued to move, involuntary thrusts of their hips that had them clinging even more tightly together.

John loosened his hold, but he didn't let go. Rodney stroked his lover's back and John kissed the side of his neck.

Relaxed and content, Rodney was starting to drift toward sleep when he felt John begin to shake. "John?"

"Yeah?"

The reason for the shaking became apparent as soon as John spoke. "You're giggling."

"Only a little." John lifted his head and grinned down at Rodney. "I was just wondering if it still counts if we both lose control."

"I didn't hear you speak in tongues."

"I begged," John pointed out. Then he grinned. "So did you."

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to repeat to your lovers the things they say in the heat of the moment?"

"No."

"Well it is."

"Says who?"

"Alex Comfort. _The Joy of Sex_."

"You read _The Joy of Sex_?"

"I was twelve. I found it in my parents' bedroom. Not that it helped them much. Now got to sleep."

"Blankets."

"I have one."

"I am not a blanket."

"And I am not a crook. Now go to sleep."

"My ass is cold."

Rodney sighed. "Fine, move." After more maneuvering than Rodney felt was absolutely necessary they settled under the covers.

"You're on my side, you know."

Rodney hit him with a pillow.


End file.
